Titanium
by SapphireInTheSky
Summary: "Get away from me, can't you see i'm busy?" He shouted at me. I stood there, rigid. I had found him kissing the slut, Luna Koizumi, outside the classroom. "B-But Natsumi-" I tried to say, but he interrupted me. "Shut up and scram! You're just one of the dumb girls I played with!" Tears slid down my face, as I ran into the darkness of the night, all the way home. #Sequel #One-shot:)


I sat on the cold hard tile, with hollowed eyes staring ahead. Dried tears showed evidently on my cheeks.

Why, Natsume, why?

Why did you betray me for that Luna slut?

Why did I walk in while you were kissing her?

Why did I hear your confessions for her?

Why did you speak with so much love to her, unlike for me?

The radio played dully in the background, but a prominent song came alive through the speakers.

...

You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

...

A cover of Titanium, by Madilyn Bailey.

The song seems so fake all of a sudden.

I remember that I loved that song a few months ago. I laughed dryly, where's the 'oh-so-strong' Mikan Yukihara?

Why Natsume? Why did you betray me, after Uncle died just a few hours ago?

Uncle and you was everything I ever had, and now, both of you are gone.

...

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

...

Now at least a part of the song was true.

I didn't fall, I just flew so high up, and when I had lost my wings, I fell so hard that I can't stand up.

I had shattered into a million pieces.

I'm not Titanium, I'm just 'Little-Miss-Brittle'

Bitter hatred overwhelmed me.

The best thing of all, was when you saw me.

You shouted at me.

Resentment bubbled up inside me.

You'll pay, Natsume, you'll pay.

My eyes found it's purpose.

It darted around, looking for it's prey, then skillfully found it.

Sleeping pills and wine.

I downed it in one gulp.

You'll pay with guilt.

...

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

...

"Open the door, Mikan!"

Hotaru.

I smiled bitterly.

I'm sorry Hota-chan.

I have nothing to lose.

I wasn't loved anymore, except for you.

I-I'm so sorry..

I dragged my feet to my bed, and lay down.

"MIKAN!"

It's no use, I tried to say, but the words didn't come out.

It was stuck in my throat.

...

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

...

Hotaru swore and screamed into her phone while calling for my landlord.

"Get me the FUCKING KEYS!" I heard her yell.

Do you remember, Hotaru? All the good times that we had?

Natsume was there.

He pulled out his player moves, and he dumped me.

I think he just did it to every dumb girl out there.

Like me.

Hota-chan, thanks for warning me.

...

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

...

My eyelids were growing heavier, and my head tilted to the side.

10 seconds were all I had till I left.

A faint sound of a lock turning caught my attention.

"Mikan!"

5 seconds.

"Oh my god, MIKAN! You can't leave me!" Hota-chan screamed.

"H-he left me. A-A-And I left you. I love you." The last of tears streamed down my cheeks.

...

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

...

My eyes closed just in time, to see Natsume arriving with the gang.

His eyes widened, and a tear fell.

He had a faint black mark on his neck.

Luna caused this.

If only I were Titanium.

...

Hey guys! I am planning to write a sequel to this! (Ps. Mikan actually never died, she was just in a coma, with memory loss.)

So.. Please tell me if you want the sequel!

Sincerely, Sapphire in the sky :)


End file.
